


老年人史蒂夫·罗杰斯的故事

by STaantler



Series: 夕阳红的爱情之路 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 一发完, 前作补充篇！, 普通士兵设定, 自圆其说的复4PTSD产物, 表面BE
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STaantler/pseuds/STaantler
Summary: 护士旺达接到一通电话，打电话的人的名字叫做尼克·弗瑞，自称是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的战友，听说她前些天在打听罗杰斯的事情，因此来打电话询问一下。她将史蒂夫生前留下一封信的事情告诉了对方，弗瑞则立刻表示他可以帮忙找到信封上的那个“巴基”，于是他们约好了今天傍晚在弗瑞家见面。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: 夕阳红的爱情之路 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879462
Kudos: 3





	老年人史蒂夫·罗杰斯的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为“老年人巴基·巴恩斯的一天”的姐妹篇！为了保证顺畅的阅读体验，记得先看看前篇哦。

旺达放下了手中的水杯，一层细密的白色气泡随着杯底和桌面的碰撞而飞快地浮上了水面，细微而模糊的气泡爆裂声从不透明的杯子里传来，但仅仅一瞬，就立刻被布织衣物和沙发皮摩擦的响动盖过去了。她循声看向对面，老人已经坐下了，手里端着一个几乎一样的塑料水杯。她们的距离有些远了，至少她听不见那个杯子里的汽水声。

弗瑞先生的神情只能让她想到孩童时期自己曾惧怕的一位木工，那人总是提着一柄大得夸张的锯子，凶神恶煞地把她和皮特罗从工厂的栅栏上吓得尖叫着逃走。要不是弗瑞先生声称自己是罗杰斯的朋友，旺达怎么也不会将总是笑呵呵的罗杰斯先生同他联系起来的。但她是为了罗杰斯先生而来的，她必须得做点什么，或者说些什么。

“那通电话……”弗瑞对她比了一个噤声的手势，她不解地蹙起眉头，看着老人从怀里摸出一只录音机放在水杯的旁边。弗瑞在她张嘴前夺过了话语权：“这次谈话的内容必须要保密，你不能对任何人提起这件事情，就像它从未发生过一样。如果你没有意见的话，我还需要对我们的对话进行录音。你是否对此感到介意？”

“我没什么……我的意思是，完全不。”

“很好，在我们开始之前，我有几个问题要先询问一下你。姓名？”

“马克西莫夫，旺达。”

“你是否是美国人？”

“我出生在索科维亚，但目前已经拥有了美国国籍。”

“职业？”

“夜班护士，城中转诊医院，就是你打电话……”旺达再次被那个噤声的手势打断，她的好奇心已经几乎要消失殆尽了。

“你配偶的姓名？”

“什么？我还没有结婚，至少目前还没有……”

“据我了解到，你已经答应了一位男士的求婚……”

旺达不可置信地抓过身边的包：“我只是想将罗杰斯先生的遗物按照他的意愿交付到另一个人手上，你却在调查我？”事情的走向变得超出预料，旺达的双眼直勾勾地盯着老人，随时准备起身走人。

“马克西莫夫小姐，如果你真的是你所说的那个人，那么你应该知道，史蒂夫的身份很特殊。出于安全的考虑，我必须要进行一些基础的调查。现在，我只需要核实一下你的身份即可。如果你觉得这个问题过于隐私的话，那么我很……”

“埃德温，他的姓氏。”弗瑞抬眼看着她，似乎对她的回答十分满意，旺达不适地挪开目光，看向角落里的一张书桌：“那么现在可以跟我说说你是怎么认识史蒂夫的，以及你都知道些史蒂夫的什么事情？”

旺达的右手依旧放在自己的挎包上，包里放着那个信封。她本可以一走了之，但她都已经到这里了。她想，她可以再为罗杰斯先生坚持那么一小会：“罗杰斯先生是一名肺癌患者，而我是那个病房的护士，这就是我认识他的原因。至于他的事情，主要是他讲给我听的，我知道他是一名参加过二战的士兵。”

“仅此而已吗？我猜你不是出于对退役士兵的敬重而大费周章地替他完成遗愿的吧？”

“不是所有的事情都是有利益牵扯的。”

弗瑞依旧在等待着。

旺达深吸了一口气。

* * *

那天是罗杰斯先生的故事接近尾声的日子。那个晚上静悄悄的，她打开病房门的时候，罗杰斯就已经看着门的方向了，除了他自己，没人知道罗杰斯注视着房门多久了，她甚至怀疑罗杰斯是不是专门在等她。

旺达照例同他问候，但这一次，罗杰斯先生没有微笑着回应，而是目不转睛地盯着她。他看上去甚至比往常更精神了些，眼里也多了些光彩。旺达正想提起这一点以鼓励她的病人，罗杰斯却先颤颤巍巍地开口了：“别对我说谎，旺达，我是不是马上要死了？”

“我不会骗你的……”旺达本能地想要安慰他，但不知为何，她没有继续说下去。呼吸机活瓣开闭的响声讲述着一个与她的想法截然相反的故事，旺达换了个方向：“你为什么会这样想呢？”

“你说的，两个月前，你说如果我坚持治疗，我就有机会重新站起来，我就能……出院去，哪怕只……哪怕只有一天。”这的确是她说的，但那至少是半年前的事情了。所有人都能预见病情的恶化，但彼时，罗杰斯的性命并不是全然绑在一台呼吸机上的。旺达当时这样说不仅仅只是安慰，更是个承诺。但旺达没有预料到，即便在罗杰斯身体稍稍好转的时候，院方也竭力限制他的出行。

“你又在想他了对不对？在想巴基？”旺达走近了些，轻轻握住那只皮肤松弛的手，她这才注意到她先前以为的眼里的光彩事实上来源于闪动的泪光：“是不是想到什么难过的事情了？”

“在没见到他之前，我还不想死。”罗杰斯抬起头看向她，迫切地寻求着那个答案，“我只想见见他……单独地、像个正常人一样……但那已经做不到了，对吗？”

“你太过担忧了。你一定是太累了，为什么不早点休息呢，现在夜已经深了。”

“我不能睡，我要没有时间了……如果……如果我以后再也见不到他了，我得……我得把信写完……我能麻烦你一件事吗？”旺达点点头。“我希望你能将它交给巴基，告诉他我很抱歉，无法亲自去拜访他了……”

“我向你保证。那么现在你愿意放松些，先休息一下，等到明早再继续写这封信吗？”

罗杰斯固执地摇摇头：“我睡不着。”

“那你愿意接着讲你的故事吗？” 疾病的疼痛总令老人难以入眠，在被迫保持清醒的时间里，罗杰斯常和旺达讲起自己过去的故事，他把故事当作转移注意力的良药，大多数时候，他讲着讲着倦了，就在回忆里安然入睡了。旺达希望这次也能奏效：“佩吉和莎朗呢？我好久没听到你提起她们了。”

“佩吉……佩吉，佩吉离开了……谢天谢地……在我到西伯利亚之前，她带着莎朗回了美国，然后……然后，然后我就很久没有收到她们的消息了，很久……这真是太好了。”老人躺在床上嗫嚅着，连在鼻口的呼吸软管不停地抖动。

“你和佩吉结婚的时候还没去苏联？”

“没错，那个时候是在英国，我们停留了一阵，这样佩吉可以安心待产，直到莎朗长大了些，我们才启程前往莫斯科。莎朗出生的时候，我们还办了家庭聚会，他甚至从美国飞过来看丫头，整个中队的人都来了……”

“巴基？”

“是的，他专程来看我，还有佩吉和丫头。”这个名字对于罗杰斯先生而言有着非同一般的魔力，每次提到巴基的时候，罗杰斯的眼里总是亮晶晶的。“我那时就想告诉他的，但菲利普不让，我以为很快就能结束，然后就能回到纽约去，结果没想到在苏联耽搁了这么久。”

旺达并没有听明白，但她已经渐渐习惯了。最近这几天，罗杰斯的故事总是这样，充满了矛盾和谜团，就连他自己也解释不清楚。罗杰斯先生总是想到哪里就讲到哪里，无论旺达听得多么入神，也时常把那些事情的顺序弄得一塌糊涂，她想这应该不是她的问题。她将这种逻辑上的模糊和错乱归结为衰老和疾病的影响，人在衰老之后，大脑往往对短期记忆的储存能力下降，只剩下那些根深蒂固的遥远记忆，就像隔壁病房的布雷顿太太记不得昨天的晚餐是什么，却能记得三十年前的圣诞夜聚会上，女儿戴的项链是哪一条。“你当初为什么不和她们一起回来呢？”

“我不能。我只是……做不到……后来我听说佩吉重新嫁人了……对她是件好事，只是有时我会格外想见丫头。”

这个故事的后半段旺达比罗杰斯更清楚，数年前，一位名叫佩吉·卡特的军方人员在这里秘密登记入院。但她记得卡特女士的丈夫的名字是丹尼尔，而不是史蒂夫，加上佩吉也没有再改姓氏，因此她从没将卡特同罗杰斯先生口中所说的佩吉联系起来。思虑再三，旺达始终没有对罗杰斯提起佩吉患上了老年痴呆症以及三年前去世的事情。

“你和佩吉在苏联分别之后，也没有再找过其他伴侣？”

“伴侣？那……只是……不可能。”罗杰斯低下头注视着自己的双手，目光小心翼翼地落在布满陈旧瘢痕的手背上。他的肩背微隆着，脖颈处露出的皮肤上也遍布伤痕。“再说，当你远渡重洋只是为了能和另一个人拥抱的时候，你是不会接受其他选项作为答案的。”他说着，突然微笑着看向她：“我想你也明白的，对不对？”

旺达一愣，既没有承认也没有反驳。她下意识地抓紧了手中的铅笔，声音尖尖的，细细的：“准是安吉到处瞎说了。”

“V医生总是为你错过末班车，又偷偷回到医院里来。”旺达的脸颊烧了起来。“我有时会碰见他，你不知道他谈起你的时候，脸上有多么幸福和满足……安吉小姐可什么都没透露，除了你们明晚要去看话剧的事情，她说是什么来着？”

“《我们的小镇》。”

“啊，没错，就是它……那是部经典之作。”旺达不知道是不是自己看错了，她隐约觉得罗杰斯先生的笑容里藏着些别的什么。“你看过吗？”

“没有。”罗杰斯一点都没打算掩饰自己语气里的遗憾，“我记得还记得它上演的时候剧院门口贴着的海报，他们总是把剧名写得很大，几乎占了那张彩色海报的半边——用那种有些俗气的山茶红颜料。但巴基从来不感兴趣，后来打仗了，再后来……再后来，就更没有机会了。”

“你不是说之前去看望过他吗，你们没有一起叙叙旧什么的吗？”

“不、不……不，我只是……我只是看着他，远远地看着，看着他去上班、去钓鱼、去街角买报纸……”

“等等，我有些糊涂了。那是你还在苏联的时候，还是回国之后？”这个问题似乎把罗杰斯难住了，他的眼神逐渐飘忽起来，仿佛她问的是宇宙飞船飞行原理一般的难题。

罗杰斯一边仔细回想一边轻轻摇着脑袋，嘴里还含糊不清地嘟囔着只有他自己才明白的东西。旺达正打算放弃的时候，罗杰斯犹豫着半问半答道：“是在西伯利亚的时候？也是在回国之后？”旺达没打算在无关紧要的问题上纠结，罗杰斯先生太老了，他讲述的故事的后半段总是断断续续，甚至有时还会前后矛盾，她不能把他所有的故事都当真，这几乎没有什么逻辑可言，她只需要鼓励他讲下去：“既然如此，为什么你不留下来呢？”

“为什么我不留下来呢？”这个问题犹如一记闷棍敲在老人身上，罗杰斯痛苦地抽搐了一下，就像想到了什么可怕的事情似的：“我不能，我一塌糊涂……”

喃喃自语着，笼罩在他脑子里的阴霾似乎渐渐散去了，他的目光在寂静的光影里变得明亮起来，只有他的声音越来越小，最终变成一声如梦初醒般的叹息：“我活在镜中迷雾般的幻象里，而他住在布鲁克林第五大街上。”

......

* * *

“所以你就是这样找到了那个地址？”弗瑞突然出声打断了她的回忆。

“是的，但我去那里的时候，屋子是空的，附近也没有人认识一个叫巴基的人。”

“那是因为詹姆斯并没有住在那里，那是他在参军前的住址，所以你在那里找不到他。”这不仅没有解释她的疑问，反而让她更加困惑了。她等待着弗瑞给她更多的解释：“在经历了……某些事情之后，史蒂夫不得不……他需要某种保护机制来帮助他度过一段非常难熬的时光……”

“既然已经要保密了，为什么你就不能把事情说清楚呢？”弗瑞的态度终于惹恼了旺达，她毫不客气地指着桌上的录音器质问着，这一套令人不知所云的神秘作风除了徒增困惑和烦躁之外，没有一点用处。

弗瑞的目光在她身上来来回回打量了好几圈，最终才决定说些什么。

“史蒂夫与你提过他深夜潜入敌营救下俘虏的事情吗？”

“他说他从不感到后悔。”

“我敢打赌那群混蛋肯定也是这么想的。”弗瑞抽手在夹克荷包里摸索着，但突然想起了什么，又把手放回了膝盖上。“史蒂夫是个不可多得的人才。而他的那次行动却把整个军营置于危险之中，于是他们抓住了这一点。在战争结束后，他们对他提出了一项交易：八年的卧底行动换他和巴基免于军事法庭的审判。”

旺达突然想起一句曾被自己当成玩笑的自白。她有些磕巴地问道：“是……和卡特女士前往莫斯科吗？”

“没错。卡特非常聪明，也非常有能力，他们在军营里的时候就互相认识了，加上遗腹子莎朗的出生，让他们的掩护显得天衣无缝。为了不暴露身份，这件事情一直属于机密。他不想让詹姆斯担心，于是在出发前写了很多信和明信片交给我，叮嘱我按顺序转寄到伦敦，再寄回纽约。”

“可……他说他在苏联的时候，曾经回来过。”

“马克西莫夫小姐，我恐怕那只是个错觉。直到七年前他被引渡回国，这期间他从来没有踏足过美洲的土地。”弗瑞终于还是点燃了他放下的烟。火星燎烧着卷纸，他把烟卷夹在指间，始终没有吸上一口，但他的嗓音却像是被烟气熏烧过一般沙哑：“即使是回来之后，他的状态也非常糟糕，医疗人员花了整整两年才让他重新振作起来，即便如此，他也不总是清醒的……”

“说实话，要不是卡特一直在争取，他甚至可能回不来……”

“这该死的没完没了的战争……”

“他没和你提过这些吗……”

“马克西莫夫小姐？”旺达不知道自己是从什么时候走神的了，但等她回过神来的时候，发现自己正被那一贯如同审视犯人般的目光注视着：“什么？”

“信，小姐，史蒂夫临终前交给你的信。”

旺达把那封信递了过去。

弗瑞接过信，起身把它收进了一旁的书桌里：“非常感谢，马克西莫夫小姐，我替史蒂夫和詹姆斯两个人向你表示衷心的感谢。”她循声抬头看着他。“如我一开始所言，这件事情请你务必保密，为了他们，也为了你自己的生活。”

“可是我还有些问题……”

“可我已经没什么能为你解答的了。”弗瑞向她伸出一只手。她握住那只干枯的手，手掌的力气比她预想得要大得多。“请你放心，我会将信转交到詹姆斯手上的。”她忍不住望向书桌的方向，那里除了一盏点亮的台灯之外，还放着一柄裁纸刀样的工具。她刚想看得仔细些，弗瑞便侧身挡住了她的视线，将她的注意力重新拉回自己的身上：“我保证。”

她将信将疑地点了点头，起身的时候却不小心撞歪了茶几，塑料水杯剧烈地晃动了几下倒了下去，透明的苏打水泼在了光滑的桌面上，无数小气泡随着撞击而浮现出来，白扑扑的水渍在桌面上爆裂开。“交给我来整理吧。”弗瑞拦住了正准备收拾的旺达，做出一个请的姿势：“时候不早了。”

旺达几乎是被赶了出去。弗瑞关门的时候，门框被撞得哐当响，就像他在对着谁发火一样。

旺达一动不动地站在弗瑞家的门口。

在被尼克·福瑞打断的回忆里，她还没来得及告诉对方，那天也是罗杰斯生命接近尾声的一天。她尽可能多的陪伴在这个孤独老人的身边，但那个夜晚，直到她不得不离开，他也没能像往常一样安然入眠。

等到第二日清晨她再次来检查的时候，只发现他手里攥得皱巴巴的信封，信封上的名字歪歪扭扭，而罗杰斯已经永远地安睡了。

她没有想到对于罗杰斯而言，时间是如此紧迫。在她之前向罗杰斯先生许下承诺的时候，并不知道老人的余生会从此都困在那所医院里；而现在除了把这份信交给巴基，无论她做什么都再帮不了罗杰斯。即便如此，她也无法断定这封信真的能够顺利地到达巴基的手上。她不知道巴基究竟是什么人，她对他所有的印象都止步于罗杰斯口中那个骄傲的俊小子了，到头来她连他的照片都没见过，她甚至不知道是否真的有这么一个人存在。

她不知道自己对着门出神了多久。

当她迟钝地转过身去的时候，一眼就看见了那个不知在楼梯旁等待了多久的男人——那个在话剧结束后在所有人的尖叫中向她跪地求婚的人，那个许诺用接下来生命中所有的琐碎、爱意和甜蜜相累的男人，那是她的未婚夫，等候在夜色浓重的纽约街头只为了替她点亮危险孤独的夜晚。哪怕只是看着他，她也能感到真切的安心和幸福。

她闯进他的怀抱里，他微笑着抱住她。

旺达突然想到什么，目光越过他的肩头落在自己的腕表上。“你要错过末班车了。”

他吻了吻她的脸颊，亲昵地搂过她：“为你，我愿意一直错过每一班车。”

“原来他说的是真的。”

一股难抑的酸辛毫无预兆地冲上旺达的鼻尖，她这时才明白。

“所有都是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 在复4之后，我反复审视“老年人巴基·巴恩斯的一天”，越看越觉得难以下咽。  
> 就像一枚硬币有两面，同一个故事也常常拥有两种截然不同的版本，在深深的震惊和不甘之中，我决定从史蒂夫的角度来重新解读他的行为。我花了很长时间去想他经历了什么，改变了什么，才会做出前篇中那样的决定，但不论我找多少个理由，那些看起来都像是蹩脚的借口。然后我才回想起最初盾冬最吸引我的地方——无论命运编织出怎样的谎言、增添多少阻碍，都不会动摇他们坚持走向彼此的决心，无论最终结果是否幸福美满。然后我找到了问题的答案：无论史蒂夫经历了什么，他都没有改变。  
> 非常遗憾在本篇故事中两人最终没能走到一起，道阻且长，但那对于盾冬来说，永远都不会是问题。  
> 感谢大家阅读到这里，老年人系列应该就此结束啦！相比前篇，这篇可能委婉得多，有任何想法都欢迎给我留言和互动哟；）


End file.
